klffandomcom-20200215-history
KLF BIOG 013
KLF INFO 13. AUGUST 91. KLF BIOG 013. ------------------------- "WHAT ARE THE KLF ALL ABOUT?" "WHAT DOES KLF STAND FOR?" "ARE YOU JUST A GROUP OR A CONCEPT?" "ARE YOU JUST TAKING THE PISS?" "WHEN DID YOU FIRST MEET?" "ARE YOU INTO NUMEROLOGY?" "WE'RE PUTTING ON A RAVE AND WE WOULD LIKE THE KLF TO BE INVOLVED IN WHAT EVER WAY THEY WOULD LIKE, SO CAN WE HAVE A MEETING WITH THEM?" "WHEN WILL YOU COME TO JAPAN" "JUST TELL US HOW MUCH MONEY YOU WANT?" "DO YOU TAKE YOURSELVES SERIOUSLY?" "DO YOU LIKE R.E.M.?" "IF YOU DON'T COME OVER AND DO THIS `VERY IMPORTANT' TV SHOW, HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO BREAK YOU IN OUR COUNTRY?" "HOW OLD ARE YOU?" "WHAT ARE YOUR VIEWS ON THE SAMPLING DEBATE NOW?" "DID YOU REALLY SELL ANY OF THOSE COPIES OF `1987' FOR ONE THOUSAND POUNDS?" "WHAT MUSIC DO YOU LISTEN TO AT HOME?" "WHAT WERE THE ORBITAL RAVES LIKE IN 1989?" "WHAT PRECISELY IS ZENARCHY?" "ARE YOU THE ICE CREAM MEN?" "IS IT ALL A COSMIC JOKE?" "WHEN WILL `THE WHITE ROOM' BE FINISHED?" "WILL `THE BLACK ROOM' EVER BE RELEASED?" "WHY SHEEP?" "DID YOU INVENT AMBIENT HOUSE?" "WHAT DOES THE ILLUMINATUS MEAN TO YOU?" "TELL US WHAT HAPPENED WITH ABBA?" "WHAT IS STADIUM HOUSE?" "CAN WE DO THE DEFINITIVE KLF FEATURE?" "HAS WHITNEY JOINED THE JAMS?" "WILL YOU EVER TOUR?" "WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN REMIXING THIS TRACK BY ............?" ------------------------------ These are some of the questions we get asked and are unable to answer. So we decided to hold "The Rites Of Mu" to celebrate this year's summer solstice and in doing so hopefully make the above questions redundant. Everybody who attended "The Rites Of Mu" received the following statement before setting off on their journey. THE RITES OF MU. ---------------- SINCE THAT FATEFUL DAY WHEN MAN LEFT BY THE EASTERN GATE, FRUIT STILL FRESH IN HIS BELLY, THOSE FOUR BEAUTIFUL HANDMAIDENS OF LUCIFER _WHY_, _WHAT_, _WHERE_ AND _WHEN_ HAVE LONG TEMPTED BUT NEVER QUENCHED HIS DISASTROUS THIRST FOR KNOWLEDGE. THE KLF HAVE INVITED YOU TO JOIN THEM IN CELEBRATING THE RITES OF MU THIS SUMMER SOLSTICE, DURING WHICH THE FALL OF MANKIND MAY BE REVERSED, RETURNING HIM TO THE GARDEN WHERE THE REST OF CREATION WAITS. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, YET MOST EVIL, OF THE FOUR HANDMAIDENS IS _WHY_. SHE EVEN NOW MAY BE TEMPTING YOU TO ASK QUESTIONS, WHEN ANSWERS ARE NOT ONLY NOT NEEDED BUT COULD NEVER BE GIVEN. SINCE CELEBRATING THE RITES OF MU FOUR SEASONS PAST, THE KLF'S MOMENT HAS COME; SHIMMERING AND DAZZLING LIKE THE HAUNTING BEAUTY OF AURORA'S RACE, IT IS DESTINED ONLY TO FADE. WHILE THE MOMENT LASTS THEIR STADIUM HOUSE TRILOGY REVERBERATES AROUND THE GLOBE, THE REQUESTS FOR LIVE SHOWS, INTERVIEWS, TV APPEARANCES, REMIXES, PROMOTIONAL TOURS AND COMMERCIAL ENDORSEMENTS HAVE SPEWED FORTH RELENTLESSLY FROM THEIR FAX MACHINE. _WHY_, _WHAT_, _WHERE_ AND _WHEN_ HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY; THEIR SEDUCTION TECHNIQUES NEAR-PERFECT. THE KLF, WITH REGULAR FEET OF CLAY, HAVE WEAKENED AT TIMES AND HAVE PRETNEDED TO ANSWER THE UNANSWERABLE. THEY TOO HAVE TRIED TO UNDERSTAND INSTEAD OF ACCEPTING THE UNFOCUSABLE, BEAUTIFUL TRUTH OF THE MYSTERY THAT LIES AT THE HEART OF POP'S PASSING MOMENTS. AS WELL AS ASKING YOU TO ACCEPT THE CONTRADICTIONS OF THE ABOVE WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL GIVE YOURSELF FULLY TO THESE THREE DAYS, ACCEPTING WHATEVER THE ELEMENTS TIP OUR WAY; WHATEVER MILD PHYSICAL STRAINS MAY BE PLACED UPON OUR BODIES AND SAVOUR THE UNDERVALUED QUALITIES OF WAITING, AND MAYBE AFTER IT IS ALL OVER WE WILL UNDERSTAND THAT THERE IS FAR LESS TO UNDERSTAND THAN WE EVER KNEW. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Category:Info sheets